


Colored in Ink

by cherrylove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, brief mention of Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "sequel" to Tattooed Upon My Heart. </p>
<p>Clarke and Bellamy get engaged and wedding planning becomes tense and unhappy when Abby becomes involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colored in Ink

The engagement came as a surprise to no one. Not Clarke and Bellamy’s friends or family. Not even Clarke’s mom who was obviously not Bellamy’s biggest fan. She resented him for Clarke beginning to get tattoos and the way she held her tongue around Abby less. Bellamy remembered the look on her face when they told her they were engaged. Most parents would have been overjoyed for their child’s engagement, but Abby seemed to accept it with an unspoken hope that things would fall apart. 

The arguments with Abby that followed their engagement also weren’t a surprise to either of them. The couple had to fight her on their photographer for the save the date cards. They argued with her about who would pay for everything. Clarke and Bellamy argued with her about where they wanted to get married for weeks. 

_“I don’t want to get married at the Club, Mom. We want to get married at the lake.”_  
 _“The Club is more appropriate Clarke.”_  
 _“Our friends wouldn’t be comfortable there.”_  
 _“My friends won’t be comfortable at the lake in the middle of the woods.”_

Abby and Clarke argued about who the caterers and florists would be. They even argued about the type of paper to use for the invitations. They argued about appropriate groomsmen and bridesmaids. 

_“Is Raven really an appropriate choice Clarke? What will everyone say? Do you want your wedding day drowned in the drama of your previous relationship?”_  
 _“No one but you cares about that anymore Mom. Raven is one of my best friends, plus without her, I wouldn’t have Bellamy.”_  
 _“Fine Clarke. Don’t take my advice.”_  
 _“I won’t Mother.”_

The more they argued, the more upset Clarke became. There was one thing Bellamy hated more than anything in the world and that was making his girls upset. He had beaten up more than one asshole who had seen fit to upset Octavia and had stern words with a couple of guys at the bar Clarke worked at. He’d never had to go head to head with Abby Griffin, but there was a first time for everything and if things continued as they were, that time would be there sooner rather than later. 

The argument that they all expected, but they all hoped wouldn’t happen happened on the day Clarke went to try on wedding dresses. Bellamy knew she wanted something strapless that showed off the pink and purple peony flowers that he tattooed on her left shoulder and the butterflies that trailed down her shoulder blade. The peonies were what her father gave her every birthday until he died and the butterflies were for his nickname for her as a child. She wanted to make sure that she had her father with her and showing off the tattoo was the best way she knew how to ensure that. He’d listened to her tell him all about exactly the dress she wanted on several nights as they lay in bed, her pulled in close into his side. She wanted something that fit her figure, but wasn’t too tight and she wanted an ivory or cream color dress in lace or with a tulle overlay.  
He’d also heard what her mother wanted her to wear at several lunches. Abby wanted Clarke in something that covered her tattoos and something in a purer white. Her mother would prefer her in a more traditional gown with a large skirt and sleeves. 

On the day they went to look for Clarke’s dress, Bellamy was at home working on a sketch for a tattoo one of Clarke’s bridesmaids, Lexa wanted when his phone rang. He picked it up from the table expecting to see Clarke’s face on the screen, but it was Octavia instead. She told him about how Abby turned down everything that Clarke loved and attacked it viciously, making her displeasure at her daughter’s choices well known. She told him that they were leaving without a dress even though Clarke found the perfect dress. 

That was Bellamy’s last straw. So he was leaning against his truck with his arms crossed over his chest when they pulled into the driveway of their home, his face a twist of displeasure and anger. He watched as Clarke got out of the car and moved to stand between both vehicles. Her mother began to move towards the house and Bellamy reached out to stop her. 

“Can we talk Abby?” he said, his tone making it seem less like a question and more like a statement. “Alone.” 

Abby looked to Clarke and then back to him. She straightened her back and pushed her shoulders back, “I supposed we can Bellamy.”

“I’ll just leave you to it…” Clarke murmured, slipping carefully between them. 

The tension between the two was palpable as they each looked over the other. Neither of them daring to speak before they heard the click of the front door closing behind them. 

“Octavia called me,” he started.

“Of course she did. What happened between Clarke and I is none of Octavia’s business,” she countered.

“No, but she’s a good friend and sister so she called me, your daughter’s fiance to tell me about what happened,” Bellamy told her gruffness in his voice.

“She had no business calling you, again, it was between Clarke and myself. Not the three of us,” she insisted. 

“I beg to differ Abby. I’m her fiance. You’re making her unhappy. You’re fighting her on things about our wedding day that you want, but we don’t. We’ve tried to compromise because we want you to want to come. You’re important to Clarke because you’re her last living parent. I want you to be a part of this, but you’re making her miserable,” Bellamy told her. 

“I’m paying for half of…” she began before being interrupted. 

“And we appreciate it Abby, but we would have paid for all of it ourselves. We only agreed because we didn’t want to offend you. I’ve sat back and crossed my fingers that you’d realize how unhappy you were making her about the happiest day of her life and just start listening to what she wants, but that never came,” he moved in closer to Abby, “Today. Today was the last straw Abby. Clarke, the love of my life, left the bridal store without the dress she was so in love with because you had to be a wretched bitch about it.”

Abby looked at him with disbelief on her face. They’d clashed before but never like this. He’d never spoken to her like this. He knew she was surprised by what was happening, but he was not going to stand by and let his fiancee’s own mother tear her down and cause her unhappiness for a moment longer.

“You tore her down because the dress wasn’t what you pictured her in when she was a child, but she isn’t twelve anymore. I know her skin doesn’t look the way you thought it would, but that shoulder piece brings her comfort and the one on her leg brings her comfort. The one on her hip is her reminder that she took a chance on imperfect and unplanned and illogical and it all worked out. I don’t care if you don’t like the dress or her tattoos, but you’re going to put a smile on your face and realize that what you want doesn’t matter. This is about Clarke and I and the two of us spending the rest of our lives together. Be happy for us or don’t be, but when you’re with Clarke, you better make believe like this is the best thing to happen in years. You’ll pretend to be supportive and excited until the day we leave for our honeymoon. If I hear otherwise, you will not see Clarke and I married. We’ll elope and we’ll send you a picture from the chapel. Your decision Abby. What means more to you? Your daughter’s happiness or some silly thing like sleeves or no sleeves on a wedding dress?”

Bellamy turned, shoving his hands into his pockets and made his way into the house. He opened and closed the door behind him, not looking back once. 

Neither Clarke nor Bellamy heard from Abby for a long week and a half after that. Not that Bellamy was expecting to hear anything from her himself. He thought she might call to apologize to Clarke after a day or two had passed. The first communication that they received was a note attached to the dress bag that a man delivered to their door from the bridal shop Clarke had been to several over a week ago. 

**_Clarke,_**   
**_I hope you love it now as much as you did at the bridal shop. I can’t wait to see you in it._**  
 ** _~Mom_**


End file.
